


The Copper Pocket-Watch

by musingsofatransboy



Series: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Bonnie & Clyde - Wildhorn/Black/Menchell, Dead Poets Society (1989), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: A soulmate au that involves reincarnation, Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Murderers, Suicide, This took a lot of thinking, Youll see what I mean, excluding Bonnie, i will not say whether or not the deaths are permanent bc technicalities, technically David and Jack are all the ships, these tags suck oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofatransboy/pseuds/musingsofatransboy





	The Copper Pocket-Watch

**Resurrection: / ˌrezəˈrekSH(ə)n/**  
_Noun_

The action or fact of resurrecting or being resurrected  


_“The story of the resurrection of Osiris”_  


The thought of dying before meeting the love of your life was never something people could stomach. Luckily, the knowledge of resurrection expanded faster than people could really worry on the topic. Sure, it was a sort of beliefs system —the Christians discussed the resurrection of Christ, which was the belief that after being put to death, Jesus Christ rose again from the dead. But then, there were the reports. A boy aged six recalling wars that occurred decades before as though he’d lived through them, with detail that was far too accurate to be coincidence. A new couple who felt as though they’d known each other for years, centuries even, and some things they’d discussed were, too, much too detailed to be made up stories. Really, they were more like memories.  


Some people found ways to remember their past life and incarnations; hiding mementos in treasure boxes in family homes, keeping photos on their person when available and at all times, keeping a journal. Others didn’t want the emotional strain of such. With their luck, their soulmate — someone who they always managed to find no matter who, or in rarer cases, _what_ they were — would be the one to maintain the connection. Most people forgot to leave a hint of some sort, really, especially after multiple reincarnations.  


Luckily, when the person is rather meticulous, it’s near impossible to forget such a step. And, with a watch in hand, their partner can never be lost in time.


End file.
